Our Eyes shall never lose the light
by hakareshi
Summary: Finding out the truth about Itachi, Sasuke crushes Konoha, and decides to start a village to signify the new beginning. With Karin as his mate, and Suigetsu, Madara and Juugo at his side, shall their village prosper?
1. Chapter 1

A oneshot written by me about the latest Naruto chapters (MAJOR SPOILER!)

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

_'It was all...to keep you safe.' _Madara's words rang through his ears.

Sasuke looked down at the destruction and ruin of the once prosperous Konoha. His Mangekyou Sharingan spun around in hate...love...and regret of his lifelong goal to kill his brother. Tears ran down his face as he remembered all the good times he and Itachi had, and Konoha ruined all that.

The blood of many fallen Shinobi lay upon the the rubble of a village. Rain fell down in lament of the cursed village. His Amaterasu burned the tops of many buildings, and his Kusanagi blade was tipped with Blood.

Suigetsu's sword, namely Zabuza's former's sword, impaled many people, and he had got so caught up in the rush he went on a killing spree.

Karin also killed many Shinobi with Jutsu no one thought her capable of casting. She had sworn to follow Sasuke and do whatever he wished, even killing Innocent women and children.

Juugo had gone out of control, and Sasuke let him. The cursed village deserved it. Treating his clan like that, treating his mother, father, uncle with so much disrespect that they had grown to hate the village. If Konoha was different, it didn't have to end this way. Sasuke felt it was his duty as Itachi's brother, to make them pay for their actions.

Sasuke fell to his knees as he thought about the hate he had harbored for his poor brother. This poor, war-hating boy, who was ordered to bury all of his emotions, to wipe out those he loved most. He had always thought of his brother as despicable...and yet Itachi planned out seven years of objectives..and yet he died with a smile on his face, just so Sasuke would get stronger, and not be done in by Konoha.

The tears fell stronger and stronger, and the young Uchiha found himself sobbing. He missed his brother's smile, his brother's dimples, his brother's gentle gaze, he missed his affections, and he missed the way Itachi always held him when he was sad. All because of that village, Sasuke always knew hate, he never grew to trust anyone, and he was sure that no one could fill that spot of Itachi.

Sasuke thought about Sakura, the girl who would give her life for him...they could've had a life together...

IF IT WASN'T FOR KONOHA!

Madara stared at his kin, the last of his clan. He knew what it felt like to lose those important to him. His brother had died in battle shortly after giving him his eyes. Now Madara had his revenge on the Senju-clan, after hundreds of bitter years.

Sasuke looked at his teammates. "We will start a new village, where we will repopulate the Uchiha clan, and make new clans."

"Karin, you shall be my mate."

Karin's bloodstained face curved up into a smile.

"Juugo, I shall gather Scientists from everywhere, and I will fix your problem. After that, we will take samples of your blood and put them into all the children at an early age, so we shall never be defeated."

Juugo nodded, smiling at the thought of not killing everything in sight.

"Suigetsu, you shall be a part of the village counsel, your techniques shall also be implanted into children."

The boy nodded, liking the idea of the village.

He pointed to his last ally, the one who revealed the truth.

"Madara, we shall lead the Uchiha-clan into a new age. We shall never tell anyone the secret to the Mangekyou."

The man nodded.

He turned his back on the once largest city in the ninja world.

"Our eyes...shall never lose the light."

Karin ran over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss. Sasuke, for once, felt the urge to return it. Suigetsu laughed and Madara and Juugo smiled for the new couple.

She looked up at him.

"What shall we call the new village Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke thought about it for a second, then thought it would be good to give respect to his former master.

"HebiGakure." (Village Hidden in the Snakes) "Even if Orochimaru is gone, his techniques and nature are implanted into my blood, he gave me the strength I have today. I owe him this much."

They decided to crush Konoha under the new city they had the incentive to build. Its secrets would remain hidden away for all eternity. Sasuke turned around. The sun had began to rise, and the rain stopped, the five greeted it with a smile.

"Our village shall be built on top of Konoha, and to signify a new beginning, our symbol shall be a rising sun."

They all turned to the sun, and in it, saw the vision of a nation, greater than all. That would be theirs, and Sasuke vowed once again.

"Our eyes shall never lose the light..."

**Hmm, I might make this a real story...meh tell me in your reviews if you want me to or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank my good friend Shikyo for that review, and I hope to get many reviews to come. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.**

**Ages - **

**Sasuke-20**

**Naruto-20**

**Sakura-20**

**Suigetsu-22**

**Karin - 20**

**Juugo-20**

**Hinata, Shino, Kiba - 20**

**Sai -20**

**Kakashi -32**

**Yamato -32**

**Lol if anyone can find out the Irony of the characters in this list, I will make a oneshot just for you. **

**Hint: Chapters 350:360**

"Miki Uchiha, come up please." The girl walked up to the proctor of the genin test. He had rowdy black hair and a mischievous expression on his face. "Hai, Inuzuka-san."

Kiba looked up at the girl a prized student and his class. Her grades were close to perfect, and to top it off, she was the daughter of a good friend of his. Uchiha Sasuke, the Shodaime HikariKage of the village.

"Ok Miku-kun, please perform the Hikaru Bunshin no Jutsu, the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu, and the Suiton: Suikoda no Jutsu, please head with me outside."

He walked with the girl to an open field and nodded at her to begin.

She started forming the correct set of hand seals and said. "Hikaru Bunshin no Jutsu." In a vibrant outburst of light, a copy of Miki was formed.

Kiba nodded, and wrote something on his clipboard. "Now explain the Jutsu please."

She took a deep breath and accessed what she had learned at the academy. "Hikaru Bunshin no Jutsu is a Jutsu utilized by the Uchiha clan that evolved off the element of fire. The reflection of the sun focuses against the opponent's eyes and twists the image of the brain to make it appear that a clone is formed."

Kiba smiled with satisfaction. "Since you did so good, you can exclude descriping the other jutsu. "Domo Arigato Inuzuka-sama." she replied happily.

She executed the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, the Bunshin no Jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu with no problem at all. Kiba looked even more satisfied, but thought that she would have a little more difficulty on the last Jutsu.

Suiton: Suikoda no Jutsu was originally a Jounin ranked ninjutsu from the Village Hidden in the Mist, but Sasuke made it a requirement for all Genin to be able to execute this Jutsu with mastery.

She collected water from a nearby lake as it lashed out towards a tree, breaking it in half. It also created a decent size puddle. Sasuke had lowered the standards of the jutsu because he knew it would be **very **hard to do the same level technique Kakashi had done on the Zabuza mission.

Kiba then beckoned her over 6 target training dummies. "Ok, I will give you 3 shuriken, 3 kunai, and 3 senbon. If you manage to hit the target one time with the senbon, one time with the kunai, and one time with the shuriken, you pass. But if you only hit it one time with only the senbon and kunai for example, you fail."

Miki nodded as she jumped into the air. She positioned her body downwards, and threw all the targets at the same time. Every one of them hit their targets, except one senbon ventured a bit away from the bulls eye.

Kiba smiled at her. "You pass. As expected from the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke. Back in the day, he was so talented you know, you're a living embodiment of your father.

"Thank you Kiba-sama." She said bowing. "I try my best."

He threw a hitai-ate at her, with the symbol of the sun rising over the horizon. She never knew why her father chose it.

She walked back to her classroom and waved at her best friend, Yuri Inuzuka.

"Yo, I got Genin pretty easily." She said, flipping her headband in the air for everyone to see.

Yuri flipped her purple hair. "Jeeze, its bad enough you're the daughter of the HikariKage, you have his skills too?" Like her mother, she had a big forehead, but hers was considerable smaller than Sakura's.

"Hehehehe." A noise was heard behind them. A young spiky headed blonde was watching them. He was wearing a black shirt with the rising sun symbol on it, and the outline of his hair was tipped black. The thing that the girls freaked about though was that he was using Byakugan.

Miki brought her hands up to cover herself as Yuri went over to slap him. "You fucking pervert!" She screamed as her hand collided with his face, sending the boy flying backwards.

"Daisuke Uzumaki!" Yuri walked over to him again, preparing to give him another slap, when she heard her name called by the proctor. She ran over to him. "Coming, Inuzuka-sama!"

_2 Days Later_

"Owwwchhhh." Yuri complained, "It was not easy doing that target training test. I almost failed. Man I wish I were you Miki, I bet your life is perfect."

Miki waved her off

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know I know you wish you had my life. It aint so great anyway."

Yuri replied. "Aint so great, you only say that cause you're the one living the life."

Kiba walked into the classroom, his dog Akamaru by his side. The class always loved to see the giant dog, and they loved even more to pet it.

"Ok class, I will be announcing who made Genin, so please be quiet."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"These are the students who made Genin flawlessly with no problem."

"First, Miki Uchiha." The class clapped at her while she merely stared with disinterest

"Next, Aizawa Aburame. After that Mizuki Houzuki. Then Kimiko Kizaru. Congratulations."

The class clapped at the top students in the class.

"Next are the exceptionally moderate genin passers." Yuri held her breath.

"Yuri Inuzuka. Congratulations Ojou-chan ." She ran down the aisle and hugged her father.

"Arigato Otou-san. Does this mean I get a dog like Akamaru?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yay!" She squealed and ran back up the aisle.

He called the names of the other students and then came down to the last category.

"Now for the students who came close to failing."

"Daisuke Uzumaki." Daisuke yawned, it didn't matter, at least he passed.

"Bigichi Arizou...Ka-" He kept on telling the names, and then finally got to the important part, at least thats what the kids thought.

"Now time for three man teams." The whole classed was excited and anticipating their teammates.

"First. Miki Uchiha, Mizuki Houzuki." The class wasn't surprised, they were the two stop students anyway, but they weren't prepared for the next addition. "Daisuke Uzumaki." Miki jumped up. "What! I'm stuck with that loser! Grrr!"

Daisuke grinned. "Well...if you makes you feel any better Miki, I wont try and get a new team, I love my team."

Miki got up and grabbed his collar. "Shut up you failure, I don't care if you are the son of the assistant HikariKage, i'll beat your ass!"

Daisuke grinned again, happy that he was getting to her. He decided to add more fuel to the fire.

"Well at least i'm not some stuck up Kage's daughter who thinks that she's perfect, I bet you haven't even got your Sharingan!"

Miki was getting more pissed and brought her hand back, she would let him feel the pain of his words. Her fist pushed forward, but instead of the brat's face, it collided with water. Mizuki was standing in between them, and condensed his body to take the blow for Naruto. "Thats enough you two, you're both so goddamn immature."

Kiba looked at his Genin students with interest. Even though he was their sensei, he believed that the students should resolve their own problems and he didn't want to be their babysitter. The battles were often interesting, and it was funny to see how they turned out. But don't get him wrong, if someone's life was at risk, he would stop it immediately.

Miki blushed. "I'm sorry Mizuki-kun, I shouldn't have acted up like that." Mizuki had short white hair like his father, with a water bottle at his side. He wore a blue hakama (think of the ones the shinigami wear in bleach) and carried a nodachi at his side. He wore a scowl, and had a small fang showing at times, he was the Sasuke Uchiha of his time.

Daisuke pushed Miki off him. "God I don't believe I'm on a team with these losers, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Miki bowed. "Mizuki-kun, I hope you will forgive me."

Mizuki himself noticed her change of attitude when she was with him. "Whatever, just don't expect me to stop you guys anymore."

Kiba sighed. "You guys didn't even give me a chance to tell me who your Sensei was. Ahh well, you'll meet him tommorow."

And their lives as Ninja began.

**Whoo, this took me a long time to write. Hope you like it.**

**Name Meanings - **

**Mizuki (Mizu means water, and Ki means pure. So pure water)**

**Miki (Tree, as in hard headed as a tree)**

**Daisuke (Dai- Large or great - Suke - Help**

**Yuri (Lily, as Sakura's name meant cherry blossom)**


	3. Chapter 3

A raven haired man woke up and got out of bed. He walked to his curtains and pulled it open, the sunshine brightly shone through. Uchiha Sasuke prepared himself for a the day ahead, taking a shower and whatnot.

He walked into his living room and saw his wife preparing breakfast.

Karin smiled at him. "Ohayo Sasuke-kun, did you have a good sleep?" The Uchiha nodded his head and walked towards the table. "More or less I guess." He never lost his cool facade, and the Uchiha Sasuke fanclub blossomed.

In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind his wife, holding her hips gently and giving her a kiss.

Karin looked surprised as she returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" Sasuke broke the kiss and with his insane speed appeared in his chair again.

"Nothing, can't a Kage give his wife a kiss once in a while.

Karin smiled. "Not the Kage I know." She sat in his lap and put her arm around his neck.

Sasuke turned her chin towards him and gave her another kiss. "Hey its not my fault I have a whole village to handle. Besides, its not everyday Naruto decides to take over for a while, I guess he saw that being kage was more than missions and protecting your village, the paperwork's venom."

Karin pouted. "Yeah yeah yeah...remember how we constructed the village."

Sasuke smirked. "How could I forget, it was a lot of work anyway."

_Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sai, and Yamato came back from their mission. They had not found Sasuke, but found Itachi's body before it had been eaten by a strange individual, and decided to take it back to Konoha. Even he deserved a burial._

_Instead of the village gates, they saw a pile of rubble ignited with fire. They went inside, and saw the destroyed village. Their eyes widened in horror, who could have done such a thing?_

_Then they saw him. None of their attention was on his group, but just him._

_Naruto ran forward, the Kyuubi's chakra influenced his movements. "SASUKE!!" _

_He grabbed the Uchiha's collar, and punched him. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS!"_

_Sasuke looked at Naruto with Melancholy in his eyes. "I did it...to purify this land."_

_Naruto froze in his movements as he heard Sasuke's words. "Purify! What the fuck are you talking about! You assasinated everyone here!"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes, and told the group everything he learned from Madara. After he was done, they were speechless, apalled at the 1st and 2nd Hokage's actions. Still they weren't calm even a little bit._

_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! HOW COULD YOU KILL EVERYONE I CARED FOR!"_

_Sasuke looked blankly into Naruto's eyes. _

_Whoosh! _

_Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid a kunai aimed point blank at his head._

_When he saw who the attacker was, his eyes widened. 'What.The.Hell. But...why?"_

_Bloodstained and angry, the 5th Hokage was staring at him coldly in the eyes. "That was for murdering my grandfather!"_

_Naruto stepped back. "What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone?!"_

_Tsunade punched the ground. "Yes you did!"_

_The Earth cracked beneath them as they jumped out of the way. _

_Tsunade began to cry. "My Grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage's power was sealing beasts, while attempting to seal the Kyuubi, he lost almost all of his chakra and became weak, and then the Akatsuki easily killed him."_

_The evil spirit inside Naruto began to take over as a tail formed. His teeth bared as four tails quickly formed, they all looked in horror as a fur covered hand lashed out and killed the fifth easily._

_He then looked towards the rest, not able to discern from friend to foe, he attacked them with ferocity._

_Hinata, Kiba, Shino and the others _

_Sasuke's Mangekyou formed as he looked Naruto in the eye. "Stop..." _

_The power of the Sharingan suppressed the Kyuubi as Naruto turned back. His eyes covered in Tsunade's blood he turned towards the rest._

_Kakashi stood oddly still, seeing how truly evil Konoha was. He turned to the Uchiha. "So what do you plan on doing here on out Sasuke?" _

_He told Kakashi of his plans, and they all agreed to help, their eyes opened to the evil aura that resided within the village._

_Iruka was coming from a mission, and open mouthedly, he saw the whole thing. He cared about the Leaf Village, but he cared about Naruto a lot more. Naruto cried on his shoulder, and he listened to Sasuke's plans._

_They called on Ninja from the Sand Village, the Snow country, (thanks to the Princess Naruto saved) The Grass Village, and Tazuna and his friends from the Wave Country to help them start building a new village. _

_The Wave village was rich in lumber, and it wasn't long before a small community was created. Some of the ninjas who helped out settled in to give Sasuke a starting edge on ruling the village. Tazuna bought the finest supplies from his village to make Sasuke's Kage house, it was hugely extravagant, shaped like a water bottle (Suigetsu's Idea) that had numerous steps going up. It was painted with a mix of gold and white blue, and the insides were decorated with shining marble and silk curtains. It had many lights in order for people to make their way around it, and the place shone brightly. _

_Sasuke's office was a sight to behold. There was a bust made of pure gold that was shaped like Sasuke's head on the left side of his office, and many paintings hung on the Dark Green wall. His desk was wide and made of marble like the floors, and they even added in a file cabinet when Sasuke wanted to skip his duties (Which he didn't of course because we all know what kind of guy Sasuke is D)_

_They added in a seperate part in the Kage house for Sasuke and his family to live in. This could only be crossed into if the person had Sasuke or his family's chakra signature, anyone else would suffer a deathly electrocution, sapping away all of their chakra. Naruto had a similar spot._

"Ah!" Karin got up quickly and turned the pot off. Her head drooped as she stared at the burned eggs_._ Sasuke sighed. Karin was a good wife, but she had to learn to stop burning everything she cooked.

Miki yawned as she came inside the kitchen. She smelled the air and smirked. "Mmm, burned egg delight, just what a growing girl needs to get her fit for school."

Sasuke smirked as well. "Now Miki, its not your mother's fault she can't cook. Blame her awkward hands."

Karin turned around and glared daggers at both at them, flashing Sasuke an insincere smile.

"Oh, then maybe you'd like me to cook fish from now on."

Miki and Sasuke jumped back with a look of terror on their faces. Karin cook fish! Never again, they'd never seen someone screw up something so simple and make it look like crap.

They sat down at the breakfast table while Karin served 'Breakfast'

Sasuke's black watch crackled as a hologram figure showed up above it. "Uchiha Sasuke-san! We have intruders, they have ripped through our first line of defense, and our second line is barely holding them off."

"What do they look like?"

"They're wearing heavily armored clothing and conventional means of stopping them won't work, they also wave off our jutsu to a touch of their finger."

Sasuke got up. "I'll be right there! Where's Naruto?"

"He's giving orders to our third unit, we're going to do a 3 cycle suiton and doton attack, then he'll finish it up with a wind element jutsu."

Sasuke nodded. "Tell them to stall the enemy as much as they can."

He grabbed his black cloak and said goodbye to his family, rushing to the scene.

_"Hahahaha..." A raspy voice cackled in the darkness._

_"Mi Lord, are you doing ok." A younger voice spoke._

_"Yes my servant, they thought they put me out of action, thanks to you i'm back. We shall rule this world, and destroy that HebiGakure." _

_The raspy voice coughed hoarsely and formed a string of hand seals. _

_"Release the Basilisk, its time to send Hebi a little present."_

_The younger boy formed another string of hand seals as the cage slowly opened._

_The older man started commanding the snake, speaking in a weird language. "Hsssaaassiiiiiisssssaaaa." _

_The Basilisk left the cave with deafening speed. "It is time..."_


End file.
